


Why I Stayed

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Crying, Derek Is Having An Emotion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pack Feels, emotional stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Peter hadn't been there when Derek threw the glass shard. What convinced Isaac to stay with his Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Stayed

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Isaac = Brotp

Isaac decided that it was time to tell Derek that he was leaving as well, before catching up with Erica and Boyd. He was still a little high in the clouds from his discovery with the puppy in the clinic, so he kind of wandered into the hold Hale house in a sort of daze. Until he heard a sound he'd never thought he'd hear.

Someone was crying.

Isaac, being a formerly abused kid, loathed to see an innocent person or animal in pain. He smelled Derek in the place, and wondered if the Alpha had taken whoever was crying in. Considering his track record with strays, he wouldn't be surprised. Following the sound, he turned into what looked like a former kitchen. The burned out shell of it send a shiver down the beta's spine, but what really got to him was the sight he was met with in the corner of the room.

Derek was standing in front of a table with his back facing the stairs, muscles pulled tight as his hands gripped the table's edge. His shoulders were shaking slightly, and Isaac could hear the distinct sound of breath shuddering with suppressed sobs. He was the one crying. Derek Hale was *crying*.

It struck Isaac then, looking around at the house, that it was no wonder he was. Derek's family, his former pack, was dead in a fire caused by a hunter--the very same hunter that he was seen with only a week before the "accident", making out with her and holding hands. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. He had been manipulated seven ways to Sunday. And he'd only been...what, 18 when it happened? 19? Then as if that wasn't enough, his sister Laura goes missing. Isaac read the paper when his dad was sleeping that day. She'd been found cut in half, leaving her little brother to fend for himself. All alone, for 2 years.

Afterwards, Derek uses his Alpha abilities to turn Isaac himself, Erica, and Boyd. A new pack, and now Isaac realizes, a new *family*. One that Derek thought he could trust. One that would help him cope with the memories of ash and flame. One that wouldn't betray him, or hurt him. One that would stay by his side.

Now two members had left already, with one having been found working with hunters just a couple days before. Derek was betrayed yet again. He was always so strong about everything, striding around in his leather jacket like he owned the town, and nothing could bring him down, that none of the pack had ever noticed just how broken he really was. Here he stood, in the aftermath of it all, trying even now to be strong when his world had come crashing around him once more. No mother, father, sister, or brother to comfort him. No friend to put a hand on his shoulder and let him know that he wasn't alone.

In all honesty, it broke Isaac's heart. The wolf in him, still loyal to his Alpha, whimpered at Derek's distress. Why couldn't he had just told the pack how he felt? They could've helped. Could've...

Oh.

*Oh*.

Isaac ran through the last week in his head, how Derek looked like he was about to say something, but kept hesitating. He'd been working his way up to it, hadn't he? Now he was probably regretting ever trying to reach out.

"What is it?"

The beta jumped out of his thoughts, finding Derek's red eyes on him. Not red only because of his Alpha wolf, but also bloodshot from crying.

"I was just..." Isaac swallowed, guilt seeping into him. Because he had come here to tell Derek that he was leaving him too.

It must have shown on his face, for Derek squared his shoulders, fists clenching at his sides. "If you want to join them, just go," he growled, "Find that other pack together. Don't waste my time with your little speech about why you can't stay any longer. I've heard enough."

But Isaac didn't move. Derek's eyes narrowed in suspicion, stance still on the defensive. It was something Isaac was familiar with, because he'd done it all the time when he was afraid his dad was going to hurt him.

"Well?" the Alpha snapped, "Go!"

He did the opposite. Instead of turning around and running to catch up with the other two, Isaac walked right over to Derek and hugged him as tightly as he could. He could feel the tension refusing to dissipate, with no signs of reciprocation for his gesture, but he didn't care.

"I'd like to stay," he whispered, "If that's alright."

It took two seconds before Derek was clutching him in a vice grip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry if it was a little short XP


End file.
